myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Annoying Orange Productions
1st Logo (October 9, 2009) Logo: Just the orange Cooper Black text "Annoying Orange Productions" on a black BG. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare, seen only on the first episode of the first season of Annoying Orange as this sometimes plastered by the next logo. Editor's Note: This is a boring logo. 2nd Logo (October 29, 2009-July 16, 2010) Nicknames: "The (Dancing) Graffiti", "Avant-Garde Scribbles", "The Personification of All That is Cheesy", "Weird Stuff", "Weird Annoying Orange", "That Strange Logo After Annoying Orange", "The Surrealist Thing", "Literally Out of the Box", "The Filmstrip", "Klasky Csupo's Brother-in-Law" Logo: On a white background with shapes that change frequently, we pan past a row of box outlines. Each box has a drawing of an object turning into a letter. Here they are: *1st Box: Blue cubic shapes forming a green "A" in Arial Bold Font, which is not centered. *2nd Box: A dark blue hat that is originally depicted as a top hat before it stretches into a peaked hat, then into a boot, which then turns into an "N" in a Baskerville-like font that is centered correctly. *3rd Box: An orange pattern that shrinks and turns into a choppy, lowercase "n" in an Glass Houses Font that is positioned in the upper right corner of the box. *4th Box: A light blue cone with rings surround it that turns into a crayon with a layer on it, and then turns into a silhouette of a lizard, which turns into an "O" in a Century Gothic-like font that sits in the bottom-left of the box. *5th Box: A pink silhouette of a cow that turns into a butterfly and then quickly turns back into a cow, but from a different point of view, and then turns into an alligator, and finally a circle-jagged, grungy "Y". It is centered like the dark blue "N" in the 2nd box. *6th Box: A lit stick of TNT that unravels to reveal itself as the indigo letter "I" in the Jokerman font. *7th Box: Apple seeds that scatter from many different directions and form a lowercase "n" *8th Box: An acrobatic performer forming a yellow "G", which hangs a little off the bottom-right corner of the box. The next six squares have a scribble write the stenciled "ORANGE" on them (in Creative Block BB; the "O" being a stylized orange slice); the entire text is orange. Everything described up to this point happens in a VERY FAST pace. After this we zoom out, during which "PRODUCTIONS", in orange, appears below the boxes. Then we see the complete boxes arranged with "ANnOYInG" on top of "ORANGE", which is entirely orange. Then the logo turns black and white while the "G" turns orange a second later. FX/SFX: Slightly cheap yet dazzling animation of the objects forming the letters in the logo. Music/Sounds: A bit complicated, but here it goes: Throughout the entire logo, a 24-note synth-cello line (sounding much like an old portable Casio keyboard) plays that adds vibrato to its last two notes. A catchy drum-machine loop (time signature possibly 5/4) and a strange film projector-like sound (sounding much like a bingo machine) play as well; the former stops once the logo zooms out, while the latter stops when the transition to B&W starts. As the letters pan, there are also corresponding sound effects with the actions of said letters: *A: The sound of blocks collapsing. *First N: A cartoon "poof" sound effect. *Second n: A balloon popping. *O: Maracas shaking when the lizard transforms into the "O". *Y: A balloon being rubbed. *I: A peeling sound effect that greatly fits with the TNT stick unraveling. *Third n: Scattering sound effects. *G: The classic Hanna-Barbera "boing" SFX. During the formation of “ORANGE”, a scribbling sound is heard, along with two car honks that somewhat sound like the Road Runner's "beep beep!" catchphrase from Looney Tunes, soon followed by six claps. As the logo zooms out, a warm synth gradually glissandos to G-5 (on a piano scale) along with a bass note playing in the same key, albeit four octaves lower, the latter of which sustains for the remaining time. Finally, we hear Orange laughing as the logo nearly finishes its transformation to B&W. Availability: Very common as this is seen on all season one Annoying Orange episodes except for the first episode of season one. This sometimes plasters over the first logo. Editor's Note: A fast-paced and trippy logo that might catch you off guard, but enjoyable by Annoying Orange ''fans. 3rd Logo (July 23, 2010-December 30, 2013) Annoying Orange Productions 3.png Annoying Orange Productions 3 (Shocktober).png Nicknames: "The Annoying Orange", "Ink Splat", "That Even Stranger Logo After ''Annoying Orange", "The Signature Annoying Logo", "NYANYANYANYANYA.. HAHAHAHA!!! *groan*", "Zombie Orange (Shocktober variant)" Logo: Over a background resembling linoleum, a black ink stain on an orange background with a liquid effect appears by splattering all over the screen. A hand passes by and drops Orange on the ink splat. Orange then says his emponymous name as white blocks fly out from his mouth. The blocks arrange themselves to form the AO logo like before. During Orange's screen time, there are holes in the liquid background which reveal some of the linoleum background that emerge from the center and slide off screen from many different directions. After that, the background and Orange disappear like a CRT television turning off, and the "G" in "ANnOYInG" turns orange and flashes faintly. Variants: *On the episode Happy Birthday!, Orange is wearing a party hat. *On the episode Wishful Thinking and Christmas videos, Orange is wearing a Santa hat. *On Ask President Marshmallow #1, the orange background is white and Orange is replaced by Marshmallow who states the company name. *On Halloween/Shocktober videos, the linoleum background is replaced with an uber dark purple BG, the ink is replaced with blood, and Orange is in his zombie form from the Chiller parody or the Shocktober intro. Bats fly to form the AO logo and cover up Orange and the "G" in "ANnOYInG" turns a blood red color. FX/SFX: The hand dropping Orange, the ink, and the logo. All AO-quality animation. Music/Sounds: A "splattering" sound when the ink appears, and a bouncy "beeping" version of the 24-note bass jingle from the previous logo plays during Orange's screen time, except the first measure of the jingle has been cut, meaning that only 18 notes are played. Another "beepy" instrument plays the same jingle in the background, only it comes in a quarter measure late. The company name is stated in Orange's voice (by his actor, Dane Boedigheimer). After the logo appears, we hear these sound effects: a knife slicing, Orange babbling his tongue and laughing, and Pear groaning in frustration. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the episode Wazzup 3: Bonsai Tree, instead of the random sound effects, we hear Orange yell "Waaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzuuuuuuuuuup!!!" *On the episode Million Clones, multiple duplicates of the "nyanyanya" noise and Orange laughing are played all at the same time to give the effect of Orange's clones. *On the Christmas videos, we hear Orange say "Merry Christmas to all of you!" instead of the random sound effects. *On Ask President Marshmallow #1, Marshmallow states the company name, and once the logo forms, instead of the random sound effects, we hear the little fluffy face say "I love being president! YAY!!". *On the Halloween videos, the music is played on a creepy organ, Orange's voice sounds zombie-ish, and in place of the random sound effects, we hear a werewolf howling and Orange, Pear, Marshmallow and Midget/Little Apple screaming in horror. Availability: Very common, seen on all episodes of Annoying Orange from Lady Pasta up until FOODSPLOSION #4: Pineapple Goes BATTY. Also seen on the TV series The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange. Editor's Note: Orange might catch you off guard, but again this is an enjoyable logo by ''AO ''fans. 4th Logo (January 3, 2014-present) Nicknames: "Orange", "The Annoying Orange", "The Sign", "The Rope", "A Slight Calamity" Logo: On a white background, we see Orange "walking" along, whistling his theme song from Theme Song Attack. About midway during his stroll, a rope falls into view and almost startles the crap out of Orange. At first he is immobilized with fear, but after a few seconds he calms down and decides to pull the rope. The resulting action causes a sign held by two strings to slowly lower down behind him. It has the AO blocks from the previous logo emblazoned on it, but with a slight modification, such as orange-coloured letters and a slightly larger "G". Orange, at first perplexed, then faces the audience and lets out a joyful "Ta-da!". Unfortunately, a second later, a stage light falls and nearly hits Orange, breaking in the process and darkening part of the background. Orange jumps up with a startled scream, looks at the broken light and then up, and runs away as a knife, wood, a toaster, a plate, a piano, and a chandelier fall down and break. FX/SFX: After Effects animation. Music/Sounds: Orange's vocal effects (provided by Dane Boedigheimer), the sound effects that correspond to the actions in the logo, a strong crash sound when the falling light hits the ground, and more crashes as the objects hit the ground. Availability: Seen on all ''Annoying Orange ''episodes as of today starting with 2013 Kills Montage and Marshmallow Announcement. Editor's Note: People will find this logo funny, especially when it involves AO fans. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki